Honoka/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Honoka. Concept Art 017.jpg|Halloween 2015 costume concept - DOA5LR 2 20151104180847d44.jpg|First Print swimwear concept art - DOAX3 l_56b44687163a7.jpg|Concept artwork - DOAX3 IiEgN6V.jpg|Diver costume concept - DOAX3 Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|"やわらか・エンヅン (yawaraka enzun)" costume concept (far right) - DOAX3 Doa5la 03 cs1w1 854x480.jpg|Halloween 2016 costume concept (left) - DOA5LR 2197n copia.jpg|Halloween 2017 costume concept (right) - DOA5LR Renders DOA5LR Honoka Render.png|''DOA5LR'' c02_img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional Images B6RJAqPCMAA_zoG.jpg|''DOA5LR'' DOA5LR Honoka 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' DOA5LR Honoka 2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' DOA5LR Honoka 3.jpg|''DOA5LR'' DOA5LR Honoka 4.jpg|''DOA5LR'' 10900107_943657042318601_1061952485071514984_o.jpg|''DOA5LR'' 10338790 757508597657164 6026047205524000835 n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR DOA5LR Valentines 2015.jpg|Valentine's Day 2015, with Marie Rose - DOA5LR DOA5-3.jpg|''DOA5LR'' c02_stil_01.jpg|''DOAX3'' c02_stil_02.jpg|''DOAX3'' 029.jpg|''DOAX3'' 071.jpg|''DOAX3'' Img syokai vita.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ss 12.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 10.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 08 1.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 07.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 04.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 01 3.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 CePLLKCUsAAk0mk.jpg|Honoka icon - DOAX3 CePLLJnUYAUqxW3.jpg|Honoka icon - DOAX3 CePLLJjVAAAt-NL.jpg|Honoka icon - DOAX3 CePLLH UEAAIr-U.jpg|Honoka icon - DOAX3 L 56f4fca8e3d96.jpg|''DOAX3'' l_56f232517699d.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f2325173713.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f23251788db.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 1a24339e01502ba5e3947db424a6c2f3fe97d601-1144894.jpg|''DOAX3'' Doa5 03 cs1w1 1000x562.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Pic_doav_overview10.jpg Pic_doav_overview2.jpg Pic_doav_overview5.jpg Pic_doav_overview6.jpg 21432821 1447740575262199 7136627464840230302 n.jpg|Dead Or Alive 5: Infinite doaxvv___honoka_chibi_by_momijihayabusa-dbo702s.jpg|DOAXVV - chibi Honoka Downloadable Content Images DOA5LR Honoka Santa.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Honoka Debut (Santa's Helper) DOA5LR Honoka Cheer.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Honoka Debut (Cheerleader) DOA5LR Honoka Bunny.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Honoka Debut (Sexy Bunny) DOA5LR Honoka Nurse.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Honoka Debut (Nurse) DOA5LR Honoka Maid.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Honoka Debut (Maid) DOA5LR Honoka Ninja1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 1 DoALRHonokaCE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' New Challengers DOA5LR Honoka Swim.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Premier Sexy DOA5LR Honoka SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-12_032001C200806548.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Honoka As Evelyn.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Img.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Season Pass 2 Honoka Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C_072_16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set AHXOz6w.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_19.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (R set) Ss 9a187422debc809d56fc5a322666432826bc68b1 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 16 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 12.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set C 079 11.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup DOA5LR Honoka Valentines Day.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Valentines Day DOA5LR Honoka Kunoichi.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors C 084 07.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (Undercover) C 084 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (Relax Uniform) C 084 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (Police Uniform) C 084 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Newcomer Costume Set (School Uniform) CiUxZKbUgAAKfhX.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up Honoka_Fairy_Tail.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Fairy Tail" Collaboration DLC C 088 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' - Flower Set c_091_05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' King of Fighters Mashup 14639644_1335427986468381_3237516181940035477_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival Honoka Clam.jpg|''DOAX3'' Clam A 113.jpg|''DOAX3'' Savannah C SXA5RSE.jpg|''DOAX3'' Diver costume 118.jpg|''DOAX3'' Macchiato Doafes_028_cs1w1_1280x720.jpg|''DOAX3'' Bamboo Shoot 131.jpg|''DOAX3'' Decuple 133.jpg|''DOAX3'' Sweety 139.jpg|''DOAX3'' Asari 145.jpg|''DOAX3'' Clinic DOA5LR fig02.jpg|''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Aquaplus Collaboration DLC 148.jpg|''DOAX3'' Santa C 098 16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC 71a20fa070a5f3739b2f99b032f8a78bb4c0d119-1163235.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Season 6 Pass Bonus Costume 151.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ocean Sunfish C4g7HZFVUAA6RXP.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C6trYHhV0AEUVK6.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Collaboration DLC C 101 16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 16.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time L 593782318efd5.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear DLC DGL oClU0AAZ2rP.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island swimwear C 104 19 2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island swimwear (transformed) 753554.jpg|DOA5LR Halloween Costume 2017 Miscellaneous Images= Stars - Honoka.png|Render - Musou ☆ Stars PBS Honoka.png|Promotional Render - Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash |-|Videos= 【ほのか編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|Musou ☆ Stars Gameplay Category:Character Galleries